


Lily's Request

by LRThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Infidelity, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/pseuds/LRThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night before her wedding, Lily Luna has a request for her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily's Request

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, k.c. for looking at the story for me.

The house was empty, except for Harry. The rest of the family was celebrating Lily's upcoming wedding. Ginny and Hermione had organized Lily's hen party. If Harry knew his sons as he thought he did, they were probably treating Michael Creevey to a night on the town while threatening to hex him if he hurt his bride-to-be.

Harry would have made sure his sons behaved themselves, if not for the pile of paperwork he had to do. To minimize his wife's annoyance, he had brought it home with him instead of locking himself in his office at the Ministry.

He sighed as he stared at the mountain of parchment cluttering his desk. Such was the life of being the Head Auror. He got all of the credit for the closed cases, but he also got all the paperwork. He would ask Kingsley how he had coped, but the Minister had gone straight from being a regular Auror to Minister of Magic.

The clock in his study ticked slowly. Harry took off his glasses and blinked. Was it already eleven? Hopefully Ginny would be back soon. He didn't like being in an empty house. He stood up and decided to make some tea. He wouldn't be able to finish the paperwork tonight, and his wife and daughter would kill him if he even snuck a peek at it tomorrow.

He stumbled into the kitchen and made his tea. As he finished adding sugar, he heard the door open and close. He smiled. Ginny was home. He knew she would be only too happy to provide a proper distraction from work.

"Ginny? How was the party?" Harry asked as he left the kitchen. He stopped when he saw it was Lily, not Ginny. "Lily Angel?" he asked, using her nickname. "What's wrong?"

Lily smiled. "Nothing's wrong, Daddy."

 _Daddy._ Lily almost never called him that anymore, except when she wanted a huge favor. He remembered the time she wanted to go with him to America. Then there was the Summer Quidditch Camp for Witches before her fifth year. Lily clearly wanted a favor, but what could it be on the night before her wedding?

"You want something, don't you, sweetheart?"

She giggled. "Was I that obvious?"

"I've known you for 21 years, Lily Angel."

Lily giggled again. "Very well. Do you remember Mum's hen party?"

Harry frowned. "I don't, but then again I'm a bloke and wasn't supposed to be at any hen party, let alone her party."

His daughter smiled. "Did Mum tell you she left her party early as well?"

Harry thought. He remembered Ginny saying something to that effect. He also remembered something about a family tradition involving her and Arthur.

"Hang on, Lily," he said. "Are you saying…?"

Lily walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him. "Yes, Daddy."

"But, Lily…"

She looked at him warmly, her eyes twinkling. She was definitely implying what her request was, judging by the fact her hands were now on his arse. Lily pressed her body against his. He could feel her breasts. That was something he knew he shouldn't feel.

"Lily, this is wrong. You're my daughter. I'm your father and I'm married. Tomorrow is your wedding."

"Please, Daddy."

Harry knew he had lost. Lily had always been his little angel. He was never able to resist her pleas when she called him Daddy. He took her by the hand and led her to his bedroom. After closing the door behind them, he kissed her.

At first, it was a soft, tender kiss. Gradually, it became more heated, more insistent and more passionate. Lily wrapped her arms around him. He breathed in her fragrance. What was the perfume she was wearing? Whatever it was, it was intoxicating.

They slowly made their way to the bed, somehow losing their clothing along the way. Soon, only their underwear truly separated them. Harry cupped her breasts, but she didn't seem the least bit embarrassed.

"Love me, Daddy," Lily whispered.

And he did. After she made her request, all restraint and hesitation vanished. He kissed her hungrily. He picked her up, causing her to squeal with delight. Harry carried her the rest of the way to the bed, removing her knickers before putting her down.

"Fuck me, Daddy."

Any other time, Harry would have scolded her for her language. Instead, it spurred him on. He started worshipping her body, kissing each breast. He moved further down her body, kissing her skin as he went. He knew she was impatient. He knew she wanted him now.

Harry grinned as his head disappeared between her legs. She growled in frustration, which soon changed into moans of pleasure. Lily squirmed as he continued pleasuring her orally.

"Daddy, I need you to fuck me!" Lily hissed.

Harry wasn't quite ready. He needed to make sure she was ready. His tongue flickered over her entrance, and he felt her body stiffen. _Merlin, she was close already._ He shifted position, extending his hand.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" she asked.

He didn't answer. Instead, he inserted a finger, then two into her. She cried out with pleasure, her body stiffening again. "Do you like that, my Lily Angel?"

She howled in response. Her cries grew louder as she neared her release. He grinned. The main part of the show hadn't even started yet.

Harry stood up and removed his underwear. Coming down from her climax, Lily stared at his cock. "Do you like what you see?" he asked.

"Yes," she breathed.

"I'm about to fuck you so hard that you'll have a hard time walking down the aisle tomorrow. But first, my cock needs some attention."

She was only too happy to comply. She sprang from the bed and knelt on the floor, taking his cock into her mouth. As she began sucking it, Harry couldn't help wondering if she did this with Michael all the time. He pushed that thought from his head.

Lily took his cock even deeper into her mouth. Harry ran his hand through her long, red hair. _Merlin, she was truly her mother's daughter. Lily had clearly inherited her mother's oral skills. Michael was going to be one lucky wizard._

Harry closed his eyes, with some moans escaping his mouth as Lily continued pleasuring him. He resisted the urge to thrust roughly into her mouth. He was determined to let her do all the work.

He was surprised he was able to last as long as he did, but Lily seemed to know how to keep him from climaxing too quickly. Nevertheless, Harry soon felt the familiar signs of his release. "Lily, I'm almost there."

If she heard him, she didn't respond. Her head continued bobbing back and forth along his length. Harry's eyes closed as he neared his release. Finally, he couldn't hold back any longer.

Lily pulled away after he was finished and cleaned herself up a little. She looked up at him and grinned. "How was that, Daddy?"

Harry smiled. "That was perfect, Lily Angel. Now, it's my turn."

She shook her head. "Let me do all the work." She stood up and pushed him back onto the bed, then lowered herself onto his cock. Lily closed her eyes in pleasure as she began riding him.

Harry was glad she was on top. This was his favorite position. He loved it when Ginny rode him, leaning forward so her breasts brushed against him. "Lily, lean forward."

Lily complied, and he moaned at the feel of her breasts against his skin. "Yes, that's it, Lily. Ride me."

She straightened up and guided his hands to her breasts. "Do you like my breasts, Daddy?"

"Fuck, yes, I do."

She grinned. "Good."

They continued their illicit union for what seemed like an eternity. Lily was soon on her back with her legs wrapped around Harry's waist as he thrust into her. He next carried her to the dresser, not caring if it shifted due to their lovemaking.

Harry then found himself thrusting into her arse. He made sure she was ready since he didn't want to hurt her. She cried out with each hard thrust. "That's it, Daddy! Fuck me!" Lily screamed.

He obeyed her as he continued shagging her. Finally, he couldn't hold back any longer. He cried out her name as he spilled himself into her, which triggered her own climax.

After they finished, Harry rolled to the side, allowing his daughter a chance to move. They gazed at each other, holding each other. "Thank you, Dad," she said.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. I love you, Lily Angel."

Lily kissed him. "I love you too. Thank you for doing this for me."

"Anything for my little Lily Angel."

They drifted off to sleep, unaware Ginny had returned home. They didn't see the smile on her face as she opened and closed the bedroom door.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please show your appreciation for the author here, or on [LIVEJOURNAL](http://hp-crossgenfest.livejournal.com/22647.html)! ♥


End file.
